ABSTRACT (from application): The Oklahoma Center for Family Medicine Research (OCFMR) and the Oklahoma Physicians Resource/Research Network (OKPRN) propose to continue to build the infrastructure required to conduct high-quality primary care practice-based research by collecting data on both member practitioners and patient encounters using the National Ambulatory Medical Care Survey (NAMCS) methodology. This work will be completed in collaboration with the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality (AHRQ) and the other grant recipients. Information will be collected using the standard paper and pencil method. The surveys will be checked for completeness and accuracy of sampling before the Research Assistant enters the information into an electronic database. All data absent patient identifiers will be forwarded to the Agency for analysis in conjunction with data from the other grant recipients. Network specific analyses will be done by the Principal Investigator (PI) and shared with network members. Participating community practitioners, will receive a palm computer which will be available for use in subsequent network studies.